Doctors, Companions, and Stupid Earth Games
by rorywaits
Summary: Jack Harkness rounds up all of the Doctors and the companions since Jack himself entered the TARDIS to play a few silly Earth games, and Jack receives a hell of a lot more than he bargained for. Minor swearing, Tentoo x Rose, Amy x Rory , Martha x Mickey and Whouffle. NOTE: River isn't on the list for a reason. You'll find out what it is later on.
1. Games are Bad Excuses for Altering Time

**DISCLAIMER: I own Doctor Who - NOT.**

**A/N: All characters will arrive eventually, just not crammed into the first chapter.**

Captain Jack Harkness smiled knowingly at the TARDIS screen (not in the counsel room - too obvious for what he needed) where a list of names of all the people travelling in the TARDIS, from Jack's very own entrance into the ship with the Ninth Doctor and Rose Tyler, and then up to the Doctor's Eleventh regeneration and some girl named Clara.

"Thank you." he said to she ship as he clicked a check next to each of the names, and then clicked a button that said 'save'. The whole setup reminded him of 21st century websites, and he grinned as one by one, little loading bars appeared next to each of the names, along with a small picture of the person as they looked now. He felt a little bit of shock as he downed pictures of Rose, Martha, and Donna looking older than he had last seen them, and he also felt a pang, though a different one, at how happy they looked. His eyes scanned the screen again, taking in the newest Doctor and his newest companions. His laughed out loud at the awkward man wearing a bow tie proudly, and below him a pretty ginger woman, a blonde man with a large nose, and a small brown haired girl - all _very _attractive, if Jack had any say in it.

He grinned broader when he saw that the Ninth Doctor and Rose Tyler's bars were almost done loading.

Suddenly, as the gradually lengthening blue bar turned a bright green, and he heard a thunk and a shout behind him, and then a more female screech and another thump.

He spun around to see Rose Tyler and the Ninth Doctor face down on the wooden floors of the room. "Hello Doc! Hello Rose!" Jack chirped brightly as the leather clad Time Lord and the blonde woman stood up, stunned expressions on their faces.

"Jack!" Nine scolded, shaking out his arms. "Where are we? What did you do?" he interrogated, while Rose was still gaping. "How..when..but you regenerated!" she sputtered to Nine, who quirked an eyebrow. "I did no such thing." he replied, now both of them completely ignoring Jack - not the heartfelt reunion he'd been hoping for, but fine just the same. Then he remembered - of course, now he knew what was going on. All of the people that were coming onto the TARDIS (not knowing where it was, the very thought made him smirk with pride) were as they were at the present moment. Of course Rose would be further along in time than a Doctor from many years ago.

"You're from the past, Doctor." Jack explained lazily, his charming grin returning to his face. "Rose is from now. Timey wimey, as you'd say."

Nine raised his eyebrow again. "When would I say rubbish like that? And where the _hell _are we?"

"On the TARDIS," Jack explained brightly. "And ready for a game we're going to play!" he smiled when Rose asked. "What game? How are we here?"

Nine responded with an answer to her second question. "He messed with the dimensions and the time vortex to get us here. It's present day, for him. Still the same day as you left. 'Prolly about..eh.. 5 minutes ago?" he then realized what he said and turned to Jack. "You messed with the dimensions for a game? What could be that important?" he asked, his voice raising in volume.

"You don't announce the party schedule before all the guests are here, Doctor!" Jack joked, grinning again. "And guests 2, 3, and 4 are about to arrive!" he said excitedly as the Tenth Doctor, Martha and Donna's bars flicked from blue to green.

_thunk, thunk, thunk_

Three more bodies appeared on the floor, and Jack spoke allowed. "If none of ya can teleport skillfully, I'll need something for you to land on..." when suddenly, Ten shot up like a rocket. He voiced the same questions as Nine, and as things were explained, Martha insisted on checking everyone for concussions, and no one noticed that Donna remained on the floor until she sat up and let out a blood curdling scream.

Ten whipped around and Martha rushed over, ceasing the check of Rose and dashing over to Donna, who was now crying out about something burning, and Martha, who had luckily enough been carrying her medical bag when she was teleported, searched the spilled contents of her bag and found the thermometer, before dusting it off on her shirt and sticking it in Donna's mouth. The small screen read 120 degrees in Fahrenheit. Martha gaped at the small tool, before Rose spoke up asking. "What's that in Celsius?"

"More than any human can stand," Martha said darkly, and Ten whipped around to face Jack. "Where in the TARDIS are we? We need to get to the med bay, _immediately._"

"I-I closed off all exits...we can't leave until everyone is here!" Jack stammered, guilt washing over him.

"I have some fever decreasing medicine in my bag," Martha explained quietly as another thunk sounded, which only Jack looked over at the screen to confirm. Mickey Smith, the tin dog, had arrived, and no one would acknowledge his presence - it felt just like the old days, except right now, Jack felt more danger than any time he'd been running from the Daleks.

"It's not enough." Ten snapped, "She has Time Lord in her, the only thing that could stop it is her being with the other half of me and her - the clone. Rose flinched at the word clone, but no one noticed as just then Mickey spoke.

"Well," he said, pointing to the screen. "Looks like he's up next."

**A/N: So what does everyone think Jack's special game is? Or plural games? Will Donna be saved by Tentoo's presence? Why am I asking questions I know the answers to? Find out next time on - Doctors, Companions, and Stupid Earth Games!**


	2. You Can't Have A Party Without A Body

**A/N: So, here we are, at another chapter of Doctors, Companions and Stupid Earth Games. All the technicalities about the merge between Donna and the Meta-crisis are completely made up, and while they are canon compliant in the outcome, it's all from my very on noggin. Sorry if Rose seems a bit OOC here, but imagine the choice that must be made. So, Allons-y!**

Everyone turned to look at Mickey as Donna continued writhing on the floor in pain, occasionally muttering "Fire..fire, fire burning." Ten ran his fingers through his hair, making it stand more up on end. "Only inside the TARDIS with the clone would there be a fraction of a chance of survival, but I don't know if he'd be able to survive in the presence of Donna, because the only way they were able to merge was because of a certain chemical that came in contact with the hand when the TARDIS first had -"

"Doctor." Jack interrupted him, motioning towards the screen. "He'll be here in 5 minutes." he looked at the crowd in front of him.

Suddenly, interrupting whatever replies were to come, something clicked in Rose's head as if a light was turned on. "Wait, you said he'd have a fraction of a chance of -"

Nine interrupted, "Survival." He finished, "We know that it -oh." his voice faltered as in his vast memory, he seemed to realize what the words he was saying meant. "Fraction, if she's alive." he said weakly. "Rose..."

The whole room became uncomfortably silent, until the only sound that ever broke it was someone breathing or Donna mumbling about burning.

"So," Martha announced rather bluntly. "One of them has to die." her face turned from a carrier of bad news and logic into one of sympathy, and the words hung into the air, the unsaid elephant in the room suddenly unearthed and glaring everyone in the face.

"3 minutes." Jack mumbled, turning to the screen and typing furiously. "I'll try to delay anyone else coming." he explained as a series of numbers were entered into the computer. "I might be able to delay him another 5 minutes, tops..."

Rose was suddenly furious, her normally kind and relaxed attitude extinguished. "So," she said, seething as the gravity of the situation heightened by the second. "We have 7 minutes to decide who's gonna die. Who's gonna be _murdered_."

"We can't think of it like that," Ten explained, calming down from his frazzled emotions from before, but before he could speak, Rose was replying venomously.

"We can't think of it like that? Can't think of it like it is? Can't think of it as the choice between the death of Donna or my husband?" her voice grew softer. "Can't choose who dies?"

More silence, but this time it was louder that any of the words that had been said.

"So who's it gonna be, huh?" Rose said. "Who are we gonna vote off like one of the contestants on a reality show? Who are we gonna vote off from your game, Jack?" she spat, any shred of her old self fading with each word. No one in the room, even the Doctor had seen her this angry.

Jack paled at her words and began typing in a flurry of motion before calling out. "5 minutes."

"We..." Ten gulped. "We don't need to hurt anyone, like I said there's a fraction of a chance of survival, and even if it's small it is still a chance." he explained diplomatically. But the room didn't know how small the fraction was, he thought. They didn't know that every second that ticked by was one second closer to someone's demise. They thought it though, but they didn't know how close it was.

_Maybe she'll come back _a snide voice in Ten's head announced, making him feel sick. M_aybe if her beloved clone never came back, she'd come with you. Travel again. Live the one adventure you never got to have. _

Pushing the morbid thought out of his head, Mickey glanced at the loading bar. "i'm pretty good with computers. Maybe I could prolong it a bit mor-" before he could even finish his sentence, the blue bar flickered to green, and soon the meta-crisis was on the ground. He didn't get up.

Rose rushed over to him, while all the other eyes fixated on the coupled as she rolled him over and felt his wrist for a pulse, which sent a sharp pain through her throat as she gasped and fell back. She couldn't find one.

"Martha?" she squeaked, "You have medical training..."

But Martha was already there. She put her cold hands on his arm and then on his wrist and she searched the area where it should be for a soft beat. She looked to Rose, her face completely straight. "He's..."

Suddenly a crash sounded from behind all of them as a bow-tie clad man, a red haired woman and a blonde man all crashed to the ground. The man with the bow-tie popped up like an excited child and grinned maniacally at the group before him. "Oh, it's a party, I love a good" - his eyes flicked to the ground. "Always a body at parties I attend..." he tutted.

**Meanwhile, in another part of the TARDIS.**

"Why's it dark?" Clara pleaded with the counsel. "It turned dark, and you made your noises, and then the Doctor was gone. Where'd you send him?" the tapped the counsel. "Come on, you cow. You aren't even moving." she muttered, noticing how the movement of the TARDIS drifting was gone.

Suddenly, a small overhead light flicked on, and a figure appeared in front of Clara - Clara herself. A hologram version, but still Clara - and it began speaking. "This is the TARDIS data interface. All light power had been directed into a single section of the TARDIS. Rerouting will begin now."

"No!" Clara said. "No, um, show me what section. Er, please?" she asked, and the light flickered off and Clara felt a swoosh of air as the balance of the ship shifted and she was in front of the door, where she heard many voices. She turned the knob, and unseen to anyone, a blue bar in the other room turned green.


End file.
